chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
The Protocols of the Elders of Zion
The Protocols of the Elders of Zion (also known as The Protocols of the Meetings of the Learned Elders of Zion, The Jewish Peril: The Protocols of the Learned Elders of Zion or simply The Protocols) (published in 1903, in English in 1919) is an antisemitic book filled with conspiracy theories meant to appeal to the fears of antisemites in the western world, warning about "a Jewish or Zionist world government" or "an influence of Zionism" or anything believed to be Jewish influence over world politics especially, a conspiracy theory shared by both left-leaning and right-leaning nationalists, populists, and other extremists. The authors are not known, but it was originally published in Russia in 1903 and was published in English in 1919. Henry Ford helped sell over 500,000 copies in the United States back in the 1920s, and'' The Protocols'' will be one of these books from human history capable of costing the lives of hundreds of thousands, like Mein Kampf and the Malleus Maleficarum. The Protocols played a role in the Holocaust and the Nazis' persecution of Jews. The Protocols has a role in the Chawosaurian World, One of The Protocols' prominent Chawosaurian viewers, Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII (1890-2013), made the book a Chawosaurian Public School book for his "Jewology" program, a public school program that still exist in Chawosauria as of 2019. Background Europe has a history of antisemitism since the dark ages. Antisemitism was widespread back in Medieval Europe. The stereotypes against Jewish people were that they were devils, devil worshippers, cannibals, and greedy. Antisemitism is the hatred for Jewish people. In Medieval Europe, inter-religious relations were at an all-time low compared to today. European states were under the political influence of the Catholic Church, causing the Bible to dictate public policy, prominently on women, gay people, and societal standards. By the Age of Enlightenment, secular governments, religious freedom, and colonialism became popular. Antisemitism was still popular. In 1903, The Protocols was published first in Tsarist Russia, and then in 1919, published in English and sold all around the English-speaking realm. Publication In Russia The Protocols, despite unknown author(s), were published in 1903 in Russia by the Znamya, an antisemitic newspaper. It is said The Protocols have some words that were plagiarized by the authors. The Protocols were published in English in 1919, prominently by Henry Ford, an inventor known for his famous vehicle that is widely used today. Ford helped sell 500,000 copies of the English version. In English The English version of the Protocols were published in 1919, partly by Henry Ford. Ford contributed to the 500,000 copies of the English version of the Protocols. In Chawosauria Prime Minister Garfield Lucas Webster published the Protocols in Chawosauria in 1913, Prime Minister Theodore McClellan advocated, lobbied, and succeeded in getting the English version published in 1921. Usage Nazi Germany The Nazis used the Protocols occasionally. The Protocols played a partial role in the deaths of 6 million Jews. Chawosauria Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII made the Protocols the official textbook for public schools in Chawosauria for Bismarck's Jewology program. Part of Bismarck's God's Plan crusade. Bismarck ordered Jewish children to be oppressed from having access to education. New Chawosaurian school books published in 1959 promoted the stereotypes that Jews were "intellectually inferior" and "genetically inferior" and used the Protocols to promote the conspiracy theories of "a Zionist world government" and "control of financial institutions by Jews" to promote Bismarck's populism. Thanks to Jonathan Bismarck, the Protocols had a big impact on public opinion of Chawosaurians on Jewish people today in 2019. 93% of Chawosaurians said they believe the Protocols over Jewish objections in a 2019 poll. Other Orbises Some Orbises also use the Protocols. Role in Chawosauria Public Schools in Chawosauria The Protocols is widely used in the education sector of Chawosauria. Professors get students to take "Protocol Lessons" as part of the Jewology program, which keeps antisemitism intact in Chawosaurian thinking. Category:World History Category:World Politics Category:Antisemitism